Semper Fidelis
by yparchure
Summary: Set in Season 5 between Arthur and Gwen. Will their love live on while the Great Battle nears? And what will happen to Gwen as Arthur is forced to fight for Camelot? Will Merlin come to their rescue or will Morgana's hatred ruin everything?
1. A Fool's Paradise

**Hello! Well this is my first attempt at a fanfiction so please feel free to say awful things about it, I know I'm rubbish at English so yeah. Even though I'm English. It's great! Just try not to be too harsh, I'll improve it if you have any ideas on how you want me to continue! :)**

**Chapter 1- A Fool's Paradise**

It was a cold, frosty December morning. Everyone in the upper town of Camelot was sleeping, but faint shouts of happy laughter could be heard emanating from the lower town. The sun shone through the forest trees, emphasising the icy beauty of winter. Then, as the mist began to clear, a procession of six figures on horses arose from the green turrets that had engulfed them.

Up above, from a tastefully designed palace window, a young woman peered out and her large eyes widened. In the light of the morning, she was stunning. It was not her lavish clothing that made her so but it was the beautiful simplicity and naturality of her face that made her so endearing. Her almond shaped eyes were the colour of melted chocolate, framed by long thick lashes; her dainty nose; the curve of her lips as they upturned in a smile. Her hair was the colour of darkened toffee which fell down her back, a tumble of tresses. She carefully watched as her King rode into view and onto the palace's centre patio. His hair was damp from the rain and it fell into his sapphire eyes. Eyes she knew well. That saw past her lowly place and saw her for who she was.

Behind him, in a 'v' formation were his faithful knights...and Merlin. Though the King would not admit it, stubborn as he was, she knew that Merlin was his best friend, his closest confidante. She smiled and watched her friends fondly. Percival and Leon were laughing heartily at something Gwaine had said. Probably a comment on how fantastic he was. Some people would never change, she thought, laughing. She averted her eyes and moved onto Arthur. Her smile quickly vanished and she immediately focused all her thoughts on to him. Although Arthur was smiling, she could see it didn't reach his eyes. She noted his upright posture and the tightness and tension in his eyes. This worried her to no end. Her King should be happy and without a single care in the world! Slowly, she turned her attention onto Leon. He was chuckling with Percival, still oblivious to the King's panic. However, a twitch caught her eye. Mordred.

He looked far worse than Arthur. His body language mirrored Arthur's except his eyes had a tinge of franticness and desperation in them. His skin was pale and a light sheen of sweat covered his face. She tensed. Was this because of Morgana? What had happened on their trek? Mordred was very young; the others could hide their fear of Morgana. How could Morgana do this? She thought to herself. How could she be so evil, so twisted? This isn't who my best friend is, she thought sadly. Slowly and shakily, she turned away from the window and her melancholy thoughts. It was time to greet her knights. But in her hurry, she failed to see Merlin. With his face twisted in a frown. Glaring at Mordred's retreating back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Percival!" she exclaimed. "Where's Arthur?"

For all the knights and Merlin were there and it was strange that Arthur was not in the company of his knights. Everyone was there except the person she wanted to see the most. She was deeply saddened but just as she was about to turn away to stop anyone seeing her crying, she saw Gwaine and Leon sniggering behind Percival. She turned to them, suspicious.

"Gwaine, Leon," she drew herself to her fullest height. "Perhaps you would like to share with us what is so amusing to you two."

It was almost comical the way that the two men turned to look at each other, but the moment they made eye contact they burst into fits of manly laughter. Meanwhile, she ground her teeth in frustration. She spun around, prepared to leave while she could maintain some of her dignity, but two hands gently closed her eyes, engulfing her in darkness.

"Now, who would you be looking for, my Queen?" said a playful voice. That voice was like music to her ears.

"It is not of importance anymore." She said in an amused voice.

She gently plucked the fingers from her face and leaped onto him, closing him in a bone-crushing hug. He staggered for a moment, trying to regain his balance. He released her hold on him, and bent down to tenderly place a kiss on her hand. She smiled softly, and stroked his face. Until then, she hadn't realised how much she missed him. Without him, there was a dull ache that coursed throughout her body, and no one could soothe it apart from Arthur.

Although they had been married for three years, she hated being apart from him and he too despised being apart from his Queen. But right now, in the moment, in the icy sun's stare, they were oblivious to everything and everyone except each other. They were ignorant to the knights' smirks, Merlin's goofy laugh and Mordred's cringe. Only each other. Memorising each other's faces. With her hand still on Arthur's cheek, she leaned forward until their foreheads met.

"Arthur," she murmured. His musical voice rang out once again to reply.

"Guinevere."


	2. The Writing's on the Wall Now

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long, I've decided to update every other Wednesday because I have to revise for le GCSEs, you know us Indian gurls. Lol jk, it's not too accurate but no hate please, and R&R please! Constructive criticism needed, because I can't write to save my life:/ Also, one of my friends from school is going to be my Beta so say hey to Rads guys :)**

**Chapter 2- The Writing's on the Wall Now**

"Thank you for the feast, dear" whispered Arthur into Gwen's ear.

She turned and hugged him. After Arthur and Gwen had greeted each other, she announced that she had prepared a feast in the knights' honour and they celebrated through the entire afternoon and much of the evening. Arthur and Gwen had taken the place of honour and spent the day surrounded by cheers of laughter and amidst general happiness. Everything was perfect…except one thing. Merlin was nowhere to be seen throughout the entire feast. And neither was Mordred.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Arthur?" Gwen whispered, for Arthur had stirred in his sleep. Gwen was becoming more and more worried about him. Even in his sleep he wasn't at ease, she mused. She had to do something.

"Gwen? What's wrong, love?" murmured Arthur. He nestled into her, glad that it was night time, for it was the only time he and Gwen could truly be at ease around each other. He listened into the silent room, waiting for an answer. Instead he heard nothing, except Gwen's steady breathing.

"Guinevere. What is the matter? You're breathing all funny, I know you're awake!" Arthur said playfully.

"Shush, Arthur, keep your voice down, you don't want to wake everyone up!" laughed Gwen. "You were shifting around a lot so it woke me up!" she said.

Arthur now looked uneasy. He didn't like hiding things from his wife. This was all Morgana's fault, he silently mused. But as soon as he felt his wife's hand reassuringly pat his arm, he shoved all the unpleasant thoughts out of his mind and dove under the covers, making Gwen squeal.

"Arthur, stop it, we'll wake everyone else up!" she giggled.

"Mmm, did I mention how beautiful you looked today?" he murmured against her collarbone.

"Yes, multiple times, my lord," she said breathlessly. "Arthur, stop it!"

But they both knew that Gwen didn't mean that. In fact, as soon as the words were out of her mouth she grabbed Arthur's face and crushed her lips to his.

Arthur was surprised by Gwen's intensity, but did not stop her. In fact, every time his wife astonished him, he felt himself falling in love with her a little more. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his wife. And she him. They sunk back under the bedcovers once again, their bodies entwined.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sunlight poured in through the window, only to be blocked by the blood red curtains, give the room the impression that it was engulfed by a ball of fire. The door was slightly ajar, allowing a slight breeze in.

Arthur woke up, to the breeze caressing his face. He was thankful for the slight air, as it was rather stuffy in the room. Next to him, Gwen was sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. This sight melted Arthur's heart, especially as he remembered last night.

Slowly, so as not to wake her up, Arthur got out of bed and examined his body. His neck and torso was covered in dainty purplish bruises. Blushing as he realised what they were, he hastily put on a shirt and trousers to cover the evidence. As for the "bruises" on his neck, he was going to have to endure the taunting from Gwaine and Percival as best as he could.

A slight tap on the door jolted Arthur back to reality. Merlin was standing outside. Thank the lord for that boy thought Arthur. Now I can surprise Gwen with my hitherto unsuspected romantic skills.

"Merlin, I need you to go fetch some flowers and something nice for breakfast." Arthur ordered. But the authority in his voice faltered as he saw Merlin grinning. Pulling his best haughty face Arthur shoved him away; it was too early in the morning to endure Merlin. He slammed the door and immediately went to observe himself in the mirror.

It was clear why Merlin was grinning. His blonde hair was tousled, which was the least worrying thing about his appearance. His eyes were tired, his lips were swollen and his neck was covered in a trail of purplish-black. He touched one, and winced. It throbbed. Looking back at the mirror, he saw he had put his shirt on backwards and it hung oddly off his frame. His trousers were slung low, and his whole appearance looked ridiculous. Arthur sighed. Today would be a long day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tap tap.

Oh thank the lord, Arthur thought again. Could Merlin be any slower?

He yanked the door open and grabbed whatever breakfast Merlin had prepared. Clumsily carrying the platters, he wrenched the wild flowers from Merlin's hand and slammed the door in his face, not bothering to thank him. Luckily, Merlin was too used to Arthur to be bothered about the King's lack of courtesy. Smiling ruefully, Merlin sauntered off. But as he was strolling, he was cornered by someone with piercing blue eyes, his face contorted in anguish. Mordred.

"Please Merlin, you can't tell anyone about her. She means something to me." Mordred begged. Merlin was going through a painful internal struggle. On one hand he didn't trust Mordred, the prophecy was that clear. But on the other hand, he didn't want to cause Mordred to seek revenge on Arthur.

Choosing his words carefully, he replied with "You have my word."

"Thank you Merlin."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Arthur, there was no need to send Merlin out so early to make me breakfast!" Gwen exclaimed, even though she was thoroughly flattered by Arthur's gesture. However, she knew what it was like to be a servant and wished that Arthur had gone himself, rather than sending Merlin. She would thank him later.

"There was every need. Can a king not surprise his lovely wife with breakfast?" pouted Arthur.

"Only if the King's actually made breakfast himself," quipped Gwen. "And besides, I shouldn't eat much, we have a feast tonight."

Suddenly, Merlin burst through the door, alarming Arthur and causing him to drop the platter of food.

"Merlin!" yelled Arthur. "This had better be good!" he fumed.

"M-M-Mordred's-"he panted, trying to catch his breath while wildly gesturing to the door. Immediately, Arthur's posture straightened. If anything had happened to one of his knights..

"Merlin? What has happened?" Arthur commanded.

"He's been to the forest." whispered Merlin. Then, his eyes tightened, and he spun around and exited the room.

"Arthur? Wait until tonight. Maybe Mordred has reason to go into the forest. He may tell you during the day." Gwen said soothingly.

"Yes, yes you're quite right, Guinevere. What would I do without you?" he smiled.

Gwen smiled and gently pulled him down to kiss him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Merlin you couldn't be any louder could you?" huffed Arthur. He had been in a bad mood since the morning. The fact that all of his knights save Mordred had mercilessly mocked him all day did not help. Merlin knew better than to test Arthur's patience tonight. He needed Arthur to focus on Mordred.

"Sorry...maybe if you had got some sleep last night, you would be in a better mood." Merlin whispered. Unfortunately, Arthur heard and clonked him on the head. Prat, thought Merlin.

"Look, a footprint!" whisper-yelled Arthur. They crept silently and some village girl with startlingly blue eyes. She had a plain face but with nice features. Her hair was thin, but long and a beautiful brown colour, her eyes were large and blue and her figure was petite. She was sitting on a pile of rocks, in a cave and her leg had been bandaged and Arthur and Merlin could smell a hint of herbs in the windless air.

"Who are you?" Arthur said in an emotionless voice.

"I am Kara. Please help me. I am injured." She whispered.

"I am Arthur, King of Camelot, we won't hurt you. Here." And he lent her his hand. As she was leaning into him, Merlin saw a gleam of gold in her left hand. A wicked sharp blade.

"Arthur look out!" Merlin yelled. But it didn't matter that Merlin couldn't use his magic in time, because as soon as Kara lunged, Arthur spun and pinned her hand, forcing her to drop her weapon.

"You tried to kill me!" and there was genuine shock in his voice. "I have no choice but to take you to the palace cells, come on Merlin." He said.

From afar, behind a tall oak tree, Mordred stood, absorbing all he had seen, his mind racing. **Why, Kara?** He thought.

**Because I want to be free, Mordred.** A soft girlish voice echoed in his head. He closed his eyes, and a single tear fell from his eye.

**Do not make me choose between you and Arthur, please Kara!** His thoughts begged.

**There is no choice, Mordred. You cannot be one of them, you have magic!** The voice replied.

**Please**. He cried, broken.

"Please." He whispered, his knuckles clutching the trunk of the tree. The moon shone from above and lighted up the whole forest, illuminating the boy's pale face and his electric blue eyes.


	3. The Tempest

**Hello my lovelies! I am so so so incredibly sorry that this took so long to upload, but for those of you who don't know, I'm taking GCSEs right now, and I had two weeks of non-stop controlled assessments (coursework that counts to our final grade) and I didn't want to ruin the story, so I had writer's block but I don't want to call it that because, well, I'm not a writer. Just a sixteen year old girl who's trying her hand at writing a love story. (my parents and friends think I'm a tad too sarcastic) But anyways, in short: I'm sorry, I'll upload sooner, I hope you forgive me and please R&R! (much love to Rads, who's my Beta!) This chapter has been revised.**

**Chapter 3- The Tempest **

"Kara, I'm sorry...I'll get you out of here," Mordred whispered, fearing that the guard might figure out what the Druid girl in the dull cell truly meant to him. "Just hold on, I'll ask Arthur, he'll see you didn't mean what you did." He was kidding himself and he knew it. And in the next words she uttered, she confirmed it.

"But I did, Mordred. To be truly free, we have to destroy Arthur and his death will bring peace and freedom for the people of Magic who have been forced to hide their true identities. You say you'll persuade Arthur? Why should he listen to you... would he still listen to you if he found out your true identity?" She enunciated every word carefully and Mordred was surprised by the anger and forcefulness behind her words and he knew that no matter what he thought, Kara had already chosen her side on the battle.

**Join me, Mordred, and with Morgana we will be free.**

Though the tone of her thoughts was gentle, persuasive, she could not hide the fury towards Arthur and Mordred for becoming a Knight of Camelot.

**Kara, I have to get you out of here first, and then we can discuss this later.**

Staring at each other deeply, not even blinking, bright blue eyes searching bright blue eyes, seeking out the gentleness and innocence he had once fallen in love with.

"Kara, I love you, I can't let you die." He muttered, feeling utterly broken. The girl sensed this and stuck her arm through the rusted bars of the cell and caressed his face.

"I am willing to die for our cause, Mordred; I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try to fight for my freedom."

Mordred shifted away from her gentle hand and turned away from her, facing the empty cells that surrounded him. The guard was snoring softly.

"I will get you out of here."

And he strode out from the cells. Kara was shocked; she knew that she was causing Mordred pain by making her choose between her and Arthur but he had to choose her. He would choose her...wouldn't he? She shut her eyes, hoping that her horrifying thoughts would leave her alone. A tear slid down from her closed eye, flowing down her cheek, a cheek that once; a small druid boy had kissed with such softness. More tears followed.

Outside the cells, a young man had sunk down to the floor and shut his eyes against the pain of reality. He couldn't believe that she had been caught. Only one person knew that he had been to the woods..so how did Arthur know?

His hand touched his face, where she had brushed his cheek. A stream of tears poured down, wiping her touch from his face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Merlin, you prat, can't you even do your job properly?" Arthur sighed, as Merlin dropped the platter of food with a loud clunk.

"You distracted me," grumbled Merlin. "And anyways, you're such a big f-"

A quiet knock interrupted Merlin and he and the King looked at each other, wondering who on earth was here to see the King at this time of night.

"Enter," said Arthur. "Mordred." The surprise was evident on his face.

Mordred looks awful, thought Merlin. His hair, usually a tumble of curls, was a massive knotted clump on his head. His eyes were swollen and red - he had been crying - and his walk was unsteady. This was a man who had been crushed.

"Sire," he said, his voice cracking. "I have come to ask for a favour. Please, I beg of you to hear me out before making any decisions. Please." He begged.

"Of course, Mordred, you are a knight. Now what is troubling you?" Arthur asked, concerned. Merlin looked at Mordred, unimpressed, to see if this was a ruse.

"Please, you have to save Kara, she is my… she is someone special to me. She didn't mean it! She's been corrupted by Morgana, she doesn't know what she's doing... please you can't k-" he spoke with a frantic desperation in his voice.

"Mordred, she acted of her own free will, I cannot spare her life."

He closed his eyes.

**I can do this. I can do this, I have to. For you, Kara.**

**Mordred, you cannot fight against who you are. He will not listen to you.**

**I will not reveal my secret. He must listen. I can't let you die…I-I...love you.**

**...Mordred.**

"Mordred?" a male voice enquired, a stark contrast from the hushed whisper of Kara's thoughts. He jerked, and mentally shook himself.

"Sire, please, maybe... maybe you could hold a council meeting and see... if she regrets... what she did? Then you could free her - if she promised to fight on our side." Mordred implored, with a hopeful tone to his voice.

"Mordred, this is a large favour to ask. But you were honest with me and if she is someone special to you...I will do what I can." Arthur sighed.

"Thank you sire." Mordred knelt before Arthur, who then hurriedly helped Mordred to rise.

"Go now Mordred, get some rest. Or try to." He commanded, not unkindly.

Merlin, however, wasn't intending to leave Mordred alone for some time.

Mordred turned down the hallway, towards Morgana's old bedchambers. Merlin, hiding behind a pillar, came out from the shadows, and faced Mordred's back.

"Is this a joke, Mordred? Asking to save that traitor's life?" he spat out.

"Do not speak of her like that! She didn't mean to, she didn't mean..." he whispered, tears spilling down from his lashes. Mordred sagged forward, staggering. Merlin caught him just before his face hit the limestone floor.

"Okay, calm down, your secret's still safe with me as long as you're loyal to Arthur, alright?"

Mordred's reply was muffled as he buried his face in Merlin's clothes. Merlin, confused, just kept him upright.

From the cells, Kara prayed that he would still be safe.

**I love you too, Mordred.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kara, you have been summoned here to face the consequences of your crimes. You have tried to murder your King. Do you deny it?" Arthur's voice boomed, his face indifferent.

Behind him, Merlin kept a close eye on Mordred, who, though he tried to look as indifferent as the King, could not hide the pain from his eyes.

"No, I do not deny it." She murmured in a quiet, but firm voice. "But you, Arthur Pendragon, who claims to love peace and unity among your people, are pushing the people away from you with your anti-Magic laws and persecutions of people who follow the Old Religion. Under Morgana's rule, we druids will be free and we can live without shame!" she cried. Her eyes flicked to Mordred, whose eyes were now closed, fighting the tears that threatened to spill down his face.

"Kara," Arthur said more gently. "I'm giving you a chance to repent for what you did. Take this chance; I do not want Mordred to be upset."

"Preserving my life is for your own selfish purposes. I do not care about you, Arthur Pendragon, but for a cause that I would die for."

"Then so be it. Kara, you have been found guilty of practising magic and treason. For this, you shall be hanged tomorrow at dawn."

And he swept out, without even casting a glance at one of his most loyal Knights, who was fighting against the will to live. She hobbled past him, the guards shoving her forward. Her hand reached out to him, but he turned away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Their hands were tightly gripping each others, wrapped around the iron bar of the cell. Their foreheads were nearly touching. His hand slowly travelled to touch her face, and then entwined itself in her curly hair. He observed her. She had a very plain face but it held an undeniable sweetness that softened her sharp features. Her eyes always reflected her emotions - he could read her like a book. He smiled softly as he remembered the time when he once kissed her under a holly tree, in the winter when they were both nothing but two druids who had found contentment within each other.

"Kara, I'm... I'm sorry. I couldn't get you out - though you didn't really help." He sighed, frustrated.

"Don't. Don't ruin my last moments with you." She smiled sadly.

"Kara, we could run away. I could get you out of here. And we could go far away and never come back. Will you do it? Will you come with me?" he asked, unsure of what her answer would be. In return, she kissed his hand.

Mordred grabbed the keys from the once again snoring guard and quietly unlocked the door. She hobbled out and they slowly proceeded to the woods outside the castle. However, a certain someone had realised his plans and he ran to Arthur's chambers. But on the way, he heard a certain someone inside his head.

**Do not try to stop me Emrys. **Merlin went cold at that. He never ever called him Emrys. **We won't be back. I can't just leave her to die, though. I'll always keep your secret safe. Goodbye.**

But half an hour later, Mordred and Kara found themselves surrounded by Mordred's friends: The Knights.

"Arthur, we won't come to Camelot ever again. Please, let us go." He pleaded.

"Mordred, come along, we can't let you go. You're helping a prisoner escape. You are officially under arrest now as well."

**Do it! Use your power against them. Destroy them!**

**But they're my friends.**

**Friends who have their weapons pointing at you. Do it Mordred, do it now!**

Just as he had made up his mind, a blow to his head made him pass out. Percival stood behind him...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why, Mordred?" Arthur asked, bewildered at why he would risk his life for a girl.

"Please! You can't kill her. YOU CAN'T. LET HER GO, PLEASE!" Mordred bellowed. He was past reasoning with.

Arthur sighed, and strutted out of the cells.

**Kara, please, I can't watch you die. **

**It's alright, Mordry.** He smiled at his childhood nickname. **I've accepted my fate. Now you have to as well. I hope you never forget me. I'll always cherish the moments I had with you. **

**No, Kara, don't...**

She suddenly stood up and hurled herself at Mordred, flinging them to the ground. She pressed her lips against his, pouring her heart out into their last kiss.

And there they stayed, him holding her until Leon and Percival came for her at dawn. Their faces had pity on them. Mordred glared at them, hatred in his eyes.

"Come on, girl. Your death awaits you." stated Leon in an emotionless voice. He avoided looking at his old friend.

They opened the door, and dragged her out.

"NO, KARA, NO!" he screamed.

"Goodbye." She whispered.

As soon as they were gone, Mordred frantically looked out the small window where he could see the town square and all the preparations ready. Kara stood on the edge as the rope noose was placed around her slender neck. Her face had a look of defiance clearly directed at Arthur and Gwen. And then, suddenly, the floor beneath her feet had retracted, causing her neck to snap.

Mordred felt numb. Then, slowly, fury filled every pore of his body, seeping through his skin 'til he was no longer in control of himself. He opened the cell door, with a loud explosion, and stormed out to the stables. Grabbing a stallion, he mounted it and fled from the grounds of Camelot and into the protection of the mysterious forest. From his peripheral view, he noted Merlin, who had betrayed him in the first place. And suddenly, he knew where he was heading to.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She sat gracefully in an ice throne, her hair a tangle of feathers and beads; her face was pale and beautiful, with her eyes shining gold. She glared at a man who was writing in pain at the foot of her throne. Here was the adopted home of Morgana Pendragon.

A gust of cold wind distracted her, and she saw the dark doors open slowly.

"Guards, take this filth and finish him off." She whispered, her elegant voice full of hatred, "Well, well. Look who it is. You've grown up into such a handsome young man, Mordry. Did you miss me?" she jeered, her eyebrow popped up, in a question.

"My lady," he knelt before her. "I was wrong before, but I have seen the errors of my ways, and I am ready to serve you again."

She nodded in approval.

"Rise then, and tell me what you have found out."

"I have heard that you are eagerly awaiting the identity of Emrys to be known?" he inquired.

Immediately, she straightened, and a light gleamed in her usually dead brown eyes.

"Yes, tell me." She said softly, as if to be persuasive.

His voice rang out through empty room, "It is Merlin, the servant of Arthur."

Morgana smiled, and slowly, so as not to startle him, kissed his cheek.


End file.
